Who Is This Guy?
by Jacob14
Summary: Life was simple in Whitechapel, it was Jake, Ethan, Benny, Erica and Sarah. You could call them friends, I guess, but when a new guy moves from Spain how will that change everybody's relationship with one another. Who is this guy and why out of all places he could be come to Whitechapel? will jealousy spark? read to find out. (Jake is my OC in case you guys are wondering)
1. Chapter 1

Who is this guy?

**A/N: I'm back guys, now I'm sure some of you missed seeing my stories on the front page but I'm back with a brand new story, once again I'm gonna be using my OC from dorks: Jake. This story is going to be different, how you might ask? Read to find out; also don't forget to leave a review. Actually I have a question for you guys, did you guys miss seeing my username and stories on the front page under MBAV? Leave your answer in a review**

Jake's POV

Whitechapel, my home, I was 4 when I moved from the United States to Canada. At first I was a bit hesitant about it but I met Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Erica. They helped me get adjusted. Fast forward almost 12 years later and now we're all in high school. Erica and Sarah are seniors while me, Benny and Ethan are sophomores. Benny and Ethan, my two best friends. Sarah is a good friend of mine while Erica, I guess you could say we're friends even though she doesn't act like it when we're around one another. Benny's been crushing on her since like kindergarten. I usually tell Benny and Ethan everything, but not this secret, I keep it to myself and myself only. My secret is, that I like Erica, probably a lot more than Benny which is saying something. Though Benny tries to hit on her and he gets rejected. Me, I just stay in the background, we talk a few times but that's about it. I've been sick for two days now, I go back Thursday which is tomorrow. For me being sick is fun but it sucks.

On one hand you're missing school but on the other you missing work, so you end up getting behind. I've only missed 3 days of school this year, counting this one. On Facebook there's been talk about this guy from Spain who is moving here. I think his name was Alfonso Cartier, you put emphasis on r or t I'm not sure which. Anyway this guy seems like a dick, I'm just saying. I've never met him, yet but he just has that look to him that screams dick or asshole, or both. Benny just came by and handed me my homework. So technically thanks to Benny I'm not missing any work even though I'm missing school. It took me a few hours but I finally got all my homework done.

I checked my alarm clock and saw that it was late, so I laid down and tried to get some sleep. My alarm went off at 4am. Oh how I miss being sick and missing school. Thanks' to Benny I'm no longer sick so I have to go back to school. Personally I think he just wants someone to talk to about Erica, hey I'm all ears. A few hours later I'm walking towards the bus stop.

"Hey man, you feeling better" Ethan asked, as he spotted me coming to the bust stop.

"Yea thanks to Benny and his magic" I replied, giving Benny a glare.

"Hey you owe me, we have quiz in science today" He shot back.

"Is the science quiz, hard" I asked Benny.

"How should I know, we haven't taken it yet" he replied.

"Oh right" I said.

"Here comes the Sarah and Erica, driving up to us, with wait… whose that guy" Ethan said, looking at me and Benny.

We both just shrugged and waited for them to pull up. The guy was tan and had smoothed gelled up jet black hair and was wearing a black shirt with a white cross on it, dark blue jeans, white shoes, a gold chain hung from his neck, and a watch. This guy to me just screamed asshole, in his appearance. He looked like one of those guys who could basically get any girl and have them under his control.

"Boys, this is Alfonso Cartier" Sarah said, smiling.

He gave us a wave and we waived back, well I don't think you could count lifting you hand as a wave but anyway we acknowledged his presence.

"Alfonso, these are the dorks" Erica said, looking at all 3 of us.

"Hi dorks" He said, smiling.

They took off and headed for school.

"I love America" Alfonso shouted.

"Are you, your joking me right, he just said he loves America, does he not know he's in Canada" Benny said, to me and Ethan.

We all just busted out laughing as our bus pulled up. We all sat down on the bus two to a seat then the other one in front of us.

"So what do you guys think, do you like him" I asked Benny and Ethan.

We all just shook our heads and said no.

"I don't like Sarah and Erica hanging around him, he seems a bit off to me" Ethan said.

"Well, let's give him a chance, I mean he can't be that bad right" Benny asked us.

**A/N: well, I hope you guys like the first chapter, I think what I might start doing is posting questions on each chapter, and see what you guys think. Remember don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

First Day with the Foreigner

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

When the bus pulled up to the school I got off and waited for Ethan and Benny to get off, then we headed into the school. Ethan and Benny's locker were side by side, I didn't use my locker since it was on a different hallway, I just kept all my stuff with me.

"Here comes Alfonso with Erica and Sarah" I said to Benny and Ethan who turned and looked.

They came and stopped in front of us.

"What do you want" I said to them, crossing my arms.

"We just came to say hi and to properly introduce Alfonso to you guys" Sarah said.

"Alfonso this is Ethan, Jake and Benny" Sarah said.

"Hi I am Alfonso, I am from Spain, you heard of yes?" he asked us.

We just nodded.

"These two lovely women are showing me around, I am having the time of my life" He said, looking at our faces for a reaction.

Benny just gave Alfonso a face that read, you mess with them I'll kill you. Alfonso just smirked; Sarah and Erica didn't see Benny's facial expression.

"Well later dorks, we gotta get to class" Erica said.

"Wait, Alfonso let me see your schedule" I said to him.

He cautiously held up his schedule. He didn't bother extending his arm so I can grab it so I just snatched it from his hands and compared it with Mine, I have every class with Benny and Ethan. The only class I had with Sarah and Erica was Art and apparently that's the only class I had with Alfonso to. I dropped his schedule on the floor, it fell in front of my feet. I stepped on it and headed to class.

"JAKE, don't be a jerk" Sarah yelled.

"Whatever" I shouted back.

Benny and Ethan were right beside me as we headed to English class.

"Guys, I think if they start hanging out with him for too long, he's gonna change them" Benny said, looking at us as we entered the room.

We all sat down beside each other and started talking until the teacher started speaking. We did this for the next two classes until lunch came. I was first in line, I got pizza and tator tots. Right as I turned around Alfonso knocked my food out of my hands and it spilled on the floor.

"Pay backs a bitch" He whispered, he then turned and walked towards Sarah and Erica who just entered the cafeteria and didn't see it happen.

"Way to be a dick" I said to him, he didn't hear it.

I sat down at a table and waited for E and Benny to get their lunches. Benny bought two pizzas, as usual. Ethan just bought whatever the main dish was which looked gross.

"Eww, Ethan what is that" I asked, pointing to green slime or whatever.

"Don't know, but I'll try it anyway" He replied.

Sarah, Erica and of course Alfonso sat down at the table. Alfonso apparently wanted to sit with us, or at least that's what Erica said.

"Jake where's your lunch" Sarah asked me.

"Not hungry" I replied, looking at Alfonso.

"Dork, stop staring" Erica hissed.

"You know what, fuck this" I said, as I stood up.

The principal was right behind me as I said it.

"Jake Dallas, get to my office" He said, pointing outside the cafeteria.

"Thank the fucking lord" I shouted at Benny and Ethan.

I sat in his office until he came back with lunch.

"Alright Jake, what's the problem" He asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Alfonso, ever since he's been here which has only been maybe a day he's been ruining my life" I said, leaning back in the chair.

"What has he been doing" The principal asked me.

"Taking my two only friends that are girls and turning them against me" I said, answering his question.

"Which one of the two girls, wait let me guess" He said, looking down and then looking up at me.

"Erica" He exclaimed.

I fell silent.

"Well, she is a looker, after what happened over the summer, she's changed, I can't blame a lot of the students taking notice, but when it's in school that's a problem, now Jake listen to me, this is the first time that you've slipped up, you're a straight A student, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning but if it happens again I'm going to give you detention" He said, taking another bite of his burger.

I got up and walked out of his office and headed for science. Oh shit, that's right we have a quiz today. Should be easy, well I hope. I was already 5 minutes late to class, thanks to the principal. I opened the door to the classroom.

"Jake Dallas, your 5 minutes late" Mr. Saur said, looking at me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saur; I was talking to the principal and-…"

"Jake you know my rules about coming in late during a quiz, go sit out in the hallway and do it" He said, handing me the quiz.

I walked out in the hallway and sat down on one of the couches and took the quiz. As I was taking it, someone sat beside me. I was surprised to see Erica sitting beside me, she had a mysterious yet dangerous look in her eye.

"What" I said, looking at her.

"I know" she replied.

"Know what" I asked her.

"I know that you like me" she said.

I just looked away from her and looked back on the quiz.

"Who told you" I asked her.

"The principal, he called me to his office" she replied.

"So what happens now" I asked her, finishing up the last question on the quiz.

"Why would anything happen between us" she said, laughing.

"If anything, it's with me and Alfonso" she said, getting up and walking away.

You know what I can't take this shit anymore. I turned the quiz in and said that my mom was here to pick me up. Mr. Saur was too busy so he just said okay and said have a good day. I walked down to the principal's office, signed the sign in/sign out sheet and told him that my mom was here to pick me up and she was waiting in the parking lot. He believed me and I walked out of the high school I went to the side of the building where there weren't any windows and texted Benny: _Hey man, I'm heading home, I'm tired of today's bullshit at school. Text me when you can_ (Send). I put my phone away and flew up in the air and headed home. When I got home I let my dog out and checked Facebook, I had like a billion notifications. All of them were from Erica. she tagged me in a status saying that I like her and shared it with everybody in the whole school. There was like over 400 people liking the status and about 300 comments. Some of the comments were from girls saying that we'd make a cute couple, others were from Assholes, mainly the football team making jokes.

My phone started vibrating, I got a text from Benny that read: _Hey we have a art project to do in Photoshop, it's due tomorrow, I agree with you on the bullshit part_. My dog started scratching at the door so I let him in and made me and sandwich. Then I sat down and watched some TV. Today's first day with the foreigner went to complete shit.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review. This chapter's question is: Do you feel bad for Jake?**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank God For The Weekend

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Benny's POV

The bus ride home wasn't too bad, me and E talked about what we were going to do tonight.

"So it's Friday night, pizza and videogames" I asked Ethan.

"Yea, actually no tomorrow night, Sarah is coming over, but if you want you and Jake can come over, if Erica decides to come I'm sure Alfonso will want to come to" Ethan replied.

"I hope not, the guy is a dick" I said, leaning back in the seat.

"Yea, but hey maybe we won't have to deal with him this weekend, eh" Ethan said, pulling out his phone and texting Sarah.

The bus finally came to our stop and we got off. I headed straight home and took a shower then I fixed my hair and changed my clothes. I checked my phone for any text messages. I had 1 text message from Jake saying: _I'm going to Ethan's tonight, you in?_ I replied back: _Yea, be there at 6. _(Send). It was 5:45 when I started heading over to Ethan's.

Once I got over there Jake and Ethan were talking. I walked in, sat down and watched some TV, a few minutes later Sarah, Erica and Alfonso showed up.

"Dork's get up off the couch" Erica said.

Me and Ethan got up but Jake stayed.

"Dork, GET UP" Erica said, sounding pissed.

Jake just sat there and looked at her.

"Why, I was here first and I was invited, just because you come here with friends you want me to move so you can sit down, you can sit on the floor" Jake said to her.

"NO, you sit on the floor" she hissed.

"Make me" Jake said, smirking.

Alfonso went up to Jake and forcefully grabbed him. Jake shoved him off him once he was on his feet.

"I swear to god, if you touch me again, your gonna be laying on the ground picking up your teeth" Jake shouted to Alfonso.

"American boy, think he can beat me" Alfonso said, laughing. Erica and Sarah joined in to.

Out of nowhere Jake sucker punched Alfonso to the ground, he also knocked out a couple teeth doing so.

"I said I would be making you pick up your teeth, now pick them up and head back home to Spain" Jake said, walking out of the house.

"You just wait, you'll get what's coming to you, everyone does" Alfonso said, getting up and walking out of the house.

"Jake, what has gotten into you" Sarah said, looking at him with a shocked look on her face.

"I, I don't want to talk about it" He said, walking out in the backyard.

"Well, at least it's just us guys" Ethan said, trying to change the subject.

"Yea E, it's just us" I replied, sitting down on the couch.

Erica went outside in the backyard to talk to Jake.

* * *

Jake's POV

"Alright dork, what is your problem" Erica said, walking out the backdoor and shutting it behind her.

"Just leave me alone" I said, walking away from her.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is" she replied.

"No, Erica please just leave me alone" I said.

"Jake, tell me what your problem is or I will bite you" she hissed.

I turned to her, I could feel my face getting red, not from her or me but because of what happened recently in my family.

"You really wanna know what's been bugging me" I asked her.

"Yea, what is your problem" She said, crossing her arms

"My grandpa died yesterday" I said, taking a deep breath and fighting back tears.

"So" she said. Sounding like she didn't care.

"Whatever" I replied, flying up in the air and heading towards my house.

I don't know why I waste my time on her. She may be hot and stuff but she doesn't get me, I miss the old Erica. The one who was a nerd and wore glasses and was actually nice, now that she is a vampire she's just changed.

As soon as I got to my room I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, it was early but I figured, no I felt like I needed to be with grandma back in the United States, Virginia to be specific. I packed an empty backpack with clothes and other stuff and was grabbing a bottle of water. I walked out of my house and was about to leave when I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw her.

"What do you want" I said, crossing my arms.

"Look dork, I'm sorry about yesterday" Erica said, trying to be nice.

"Okay" I replied.

"Where are you going" She asked, looking at my backpack.

"To visit my grandma in the United States, I'll be back tomorrow night" I said, answering her question.

Then Erica said something I thought I would never hear come out of her mouth.

"Can I come with you" She asked me.

"What, why" I said to her.

"I've never been to the States and I could use some time away from her" She replied.

"Umm yea, but don't I don't know, don't act like well you" I said, laughing at the last part.

"Very funny, so can I come" she asked me.

"Yea, but we're staying at my grandma's house so…" I said, trying to keep the conversation alive.

In a minute she was back out with a bag packed.

"We're flying there so be ready to do so" I said, stretching my arms and legs.

"Let's go before someone sees us" she replied.

We took off in the air and arrived there in a hour and 30 minutes. When we got there I knocked on the door.

"So how often do you visit your grandma" Erica asked me.

"Every summer" I replied.

One second later my grandma opened the door and welcomed us in. I hugged her and introduced her to Erica. We set our bags down and sat down in the kitchen.

"Erica, have you ever had southern style sweet tea" I asked her.

"No, I've never had sweet tea" she replied.

"My grandma makes the best tea around here" I said, handing Erica a empty glass.

"What does it taste like" she asked me.

"Heaven" I replied.

I grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea from the fridge and poured Erica a glass. Then I put the pitcher back in the fridge and waited for Erica to try it. She was hesitant at first but once she tried it she just drank the rest of it down.

"Your right that was heaven" she replied.

"So Erica tell me, are you and Jake in a relationship or you two just friends" my grandma said, looking at Erica and then to me.

Before Erica could say anything I did.

"We're just friends" I said, answering her question.

"Hey grandma, I'll be back in a little bit I'm gonna show Erica some cool places around here" I said, getting up and hugging my grandma.

"All right, you two be safe you hear" she said.

"I hear you grandma" I replied.

"Let's go Erica" I said, walking out the door.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review. this chapters question is: What do you think they are going to do?**


	4. Chapter 4

Time With Erica

**A/N: if you guys are wondering Jake is not a vampire, he has telekinesis and has learned how to use it to his advantage, one of them is learning how to fly, he is a human. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

"All right, let's head to this ww2 war museum, my grandpa use to all ways take me there and we would talk about the equipment and all that" I said, flying up into the sky.

"Do we have to" Erica said, pouting.

"Come on, it will be fun" I replied.

She reluctantly followed me to the ww2 museum. I paid the entrée fee and we both went in. We looked at all the different uniforms, vehicles and guns. It was pretty cool.

"My grandpa use to always love telling about the history behind all of this" I said, looking at Erica.

"Yea, hey let's get out of here" she said, extending her hand, waiting for me to take it.

"Why are you being so nice" I asked her.

"We're not in Canada so people don't know me here" She replied.

I took her hand and we walked out of the museum.

"Our next stop is Fort Fun, it's a playground" I said, taking off into the sky.

When we got there, it was somewhat filled. There were little kids and some teenagers who looked like they were probably in middle school. As we walked in their eyes started taking to Erica.

"Hey, how about you come over here, and bend over" One of them said, laughing with their friends.

"Just ignore them" I whisperd to Erica. She didn't listen.

"How about you shut up, before I duck tape you shut and handcuff you in the bathroom" Erica hissed.

The leader looked at his friends and they got up and left.

"This place brings back memories, my grandpa would bring me here after we visited the war museum and he would sit on the bench and I would be swinging on the swing" I said, sitting on the swing.

Erica sat next to me and we started swinging. We swung for maybe 5 minutes before exploring the rest of the playground. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 12pm.

"Hey Erica, there is one more place I want to check out before we head back to my grandmas" I said, taking her hand.

"Where is it" she asked me.

"You'll see" I replied.

We flew for 10 minutes until we landed in a parking lot in a wooded area.

"Where are we" She asked me.

"The one place where you can do all three, Blue Bird Gap" I replied.

"It's a petting so, people talk to you about the animals, plus there is a playground here" I said to her.

We went on the playground and just talked for a little bit before we started walking around the zoo farm and looking at the animals. When we got to one of the areas where you can feed the animals I put 50 cents in the slot and some food came out for a deer. Erica didn't want to feed any animals so I just told her to watch. I whistled a tune and got the deer's attention, he came running over to the fence. I stuck my hand through the fence and the deer started licking my hand. Once he licked all the food out of my hand I put another 50 cents into the machine and got out some more animal food.

"Erica hold out your hand" I said to her.  
"But I don't want to" She replied.

"Why" I asked her.

"I'm scared" she said barely above a whisper.

"Look, he won't bite you just hold out you hand, let me put the food in and then you put your hand through the fence and he'll lick it right off" I said, putting the food into Erica's hand.

I got some more food for me and we both stuck our hands through the fence. The deer licked my hand and then he licked Erica's. Once our hands were empty the deer went and laid down.

"See, that wasn't so scary was it" I said to Erica, laughing.

"You ready to go" I asked her.

"Yea" she replied.

We walked out into the parking lot.

"Jake" Erica said.

I turned around to face her and was pulled in for a kiss. When we pulled away we just looked at each other for a few moments.

"What was that for" I asked her.

"For showing me a good time, I haven't had this much fun in a while" she replied, smiling at me.

I took her hand and we flew off towards my grandma's house.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

From Being A Close Friend Back To A Dork

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

We got back to my grandma's at 3pm. When I walked in I got me a glass of sweet tea and sat down in a chair and watched some TV.

"So, what did yall do" my grandma asked us.

"We visited the places the grandpa use to take me" I replied.

"Did you guys have fun" she asked us.

"Yea, it was fun, I've never been to the states before" Erica said, smiling.

"Well then I hope you enjoyed it, dinner will be ready at 4 so don't eat anything until then" my grandma said, getting up from the chair and going into the kitchen.

Erica went and opened a cabinet from under the TV stand and pulled out a scrapbook of photos, then she closed the cabinet and sat down beside me. I opened the book and saw a picture of me from when I was 3.

"Aww, you look so happy" Erica said, giggling.

"Yea, that's because that picture was taken here" I said.

"Is that you and your grandpa at a little league baseball game" she asked me.

"Yea, I was playing for the Durham Bulls, number 23 centerfielder" I replied.

"That picture was taken after my team won the game" I said.

She flipped through some more pictures and found one of me and my grandpa sitting in a chair, we're both asleep.

"You look like you had fun" she said.

I snatched the book out of her hands and put it on the table. Then I got up and walked outside and sat on the porch. Something came over me and I just started to cry. My crying was blocking my hearing because I didn't hear Erica come out and sit down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and embraced me.

"Thanks" I said to her.

"For what" she asked me.

"For being here with me" I replied.

"You're welcome, but you know when we get back to Whitechapel we can't be seen doing this" She said, looking at me.

"I know" I replied.

We sat there like that until my grandma said dinner was ready. We broke apart right before she opened the door so she didn't see anything. Then we both went inside and ate dinner. After dinner my grandma was about to do the dishes when I told her that I got it and told her to sit down. She sat down in a chair and watched TV. A few minutes into washing the dishes she fell asleep in the chair.

"So you and you grandparents must be close" Erica said.

"Yea, they were always there when my parents were busy with work, that's why I'm so close to them" I replied.

When I finished up the dishes I played a card game with Erica. I ended up destroying her in it. We must have played for hours because it was already 10pm when we stopped. By that time my grandma had woken up.

"All right you two, you can have the TV, I'm going to bed, but don't stay up to late" my grandma said, heading to her room.

"Night" I shouted.

I got up and sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Erica came and sat beside me.

"Did you enjoy the United States" I asked her.

"Yea, I'm also glad I got to spend time with you" She replied.

"I thought you only thought of me, Ethan and Benny as dorks" I said.

"Unlike Benny, you didn't try to hit on me, and I know Ethan was all over Sarah so yea" she replied.

"Why do you hang out with Alfonso" I asked her.

"Is that any of your business" she shot back.

"I thought that since we were being open with one another we could really express our feelings" I retorted.

"Yea well I don't want to" she replied.

Just then the Plain White T's song: Hate (I Really Don't Like You), came on TV.

"Why not, Erica just open up it won't be so bad" I said to her.

"Just leave me alone" she said.

"You know if you're just gonna sit here and be like this why don't you go back home" I shouted.

"Fine, don't expect me to be waiting for you" She hissed.

Erica got up and rushed out the door. Then she took up into the sky. I shut the door and locked it, then I grabbed me a glass of sweet tea, turned off the TV and headed to my room. Once I set the glass down on the night stand, I turned on the light and shut the door so it wouldn't wake my grandma, though maybe the shouting would have. I saw that Erica had forgotten her stuff. It would be wrong for me to go through her bag. It's to tempting though. I opened it and inside found makeup, clothes and at the very bottom a diary.

I opened it up and saw that she had being keeping this thing since she was 6, oh this is gonna be fun. The first entry dates back to 2002, when I was 4 or 5 and she was 6. Here is what it read.

_June 21__st__, 2002_

_ There is this new kid that moved here from the United States, his name is Jake, he seems like he might be fun to play with._

That was the first entry, I flipped through the pages and found out that she skipped a few years before writing another one. The second one was in 2006, so she would have been 10 I think.

_December 4, 2006_

_ Jake, Benny and Ethan are the coolest guys ever me and Sarah hang out with them every day. I hope I get a pony for Christmas._

Wow, that was pretty funny and that was only the second entry. I flipped through some more pages and it skipped some years again. The next one was in 2011.

_February 28, 2011_

_ Jake, Ethan and Benny are dorks, they are so annoying and it doesn't help that Benny is trying to hit on me, Ethan is head over heels for Sarah, and Jake… well Jake is different he's not hitting on me or Sarah, he's neutral, I… I like that._

_March 16, 2011._

_ Today is Jake's birthday, the dork is now 14. He, he is pretty cute, with his hair that falls in his face, but he has it to the right side of his face out of his eyes. I think his dark brown hair and his green eyes are what made me fall for him. Kind has that surfer dude hair going on._

I skipped through some more pages until I found the current journal entry which was today

_February 23, 2013_

_ Jake took me to the States to see his grandma, he also showed me around and we went to these places where he and his grandpa went, Alfonso is pretty hot though, especially since he's from Spain. Oh god I can't I decide who I better, Jake or Alfonso, if pick one of them more likely than not I will bite them so we can live forever, I know that sounds harsh but it's what I want._

Wow, I never really looked at Erica that way. I put the diary away and climbed in the bed and got some sleep. I woke up early, and was saying goodbye to Erica.

"I'm glad I got to see you again Jake, if only it was for a while" my grandma said.

"I know" I replied.

"That girl, Erica, I can see it in her eye and the way she talks to you, she is head over heels in love with you, why aren't you dating her" my grandma asked me.

"She's complicated" I replied.

"Yea I bet, she seems like it, I heard you to fighting last night, but Jake if she truly does love you she'll come to you" my grandma said, hugging me.

"Have a save flight home dear, I love you" she said.

"I love you to" I replied.

I grabbed me and Erica's bags and walked out of the house. Once I was out of the house, I walked into the woods and took off into the sky and flew all the way back to Canada. When I got there I landed outside Erica's house and flew up to her window to drop her bag off. Her room was empty so I opened the window and dropped the bag on her bed. I climbed out and shut her window. To be honest I'm surprised my parents, nor Ethan and Benny or Sarah for that matter have tried contacting me or Erica. A car pulled up in Erica's driveway. Her and Alfonso were in it. Alfonso cut the car off and looked over at Erica, who was looking to get out of the car as quick as she can. Alfonso grabbed her and tried to force her to kiss him.

Quickly I flew down onto the driveway, dropped my bag and ran and opened the driver's door and pulled Alfonso out and threw him out on the driveway. He just looked at me.

"You soon will know, what it is like to have the most important thing taken from you" He said, climbing back in his car and taking off.

Erica was walking towards me. I turned and walked past her.

"Your bag is in your room" I said, grabbing my bag and heading to my house.

I got to my room and put my bag on the bed and fell on my bed. It was soft; I could use some much needed sleep. When I woke up it was 9:38pm. My phone was vibrating, I grabbed it and looked to see who was calling, and it was Erica.

**A/N: well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review and this chapter's question is: What do you think Alfonso means by "You soon will know what it is like to have the most important thing taken from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Erica's Lost It

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

**Erica's POV**

Come on Jake pick up your phone. It rung for a couple more times until he answered.

"What" Jake said, sounding like he just woke up.

"You do know that, what happened at your grandma's stays between us, and here in Whitechapel that never happened, your still the same old dork" I said to him.

"I know, so why are you calling me" He asked me.

"Just to remind you dork" I shot back.

"Whatever" He said.

"Bye dork" I replied, hanging up the phone.

He gets on my nerves sometimes. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep. When I woke up the next day, I took a shower, got dressed, did my makeup, ate breakfast then headed to get Alfonso and Sarah and take them to school. Sarah wasn't at her house and Alfonso must have already left for school so I started driving down my street to get on the main street to head to school. When I got to the bus stop I saw Jake sitting there looking down at the ground. I checked to make sure nobody was around me.

"You alright dork" I asked him.

"My grandma, just died last night just hours after I left, someone broke into her house and shot her, then burned the place down" He said, crying.

"Well sucks to be you dork" I said, driving off.

He needs to get his emotions in check. When I got to school Sarah was waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Jake" Sarah said, looking concerned.

"Yea, why" I shot back.

"Just asking, I feel bad for him, first his grandpa then his grandma" Sarah replied.

We walked into school and saw Jake heading for the exit.

"Where are you going" Benny shouted, chasing after Jake.

"Guidance counselor heard about it, said I could head home for the rest of the day" Jake said.

I waited till he was outside of the school.

"Hey Sarah I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said, running out around the hallway and to the other exit using my vampire speed.

I got out of the school and saw Jake heading towards the woods. Quickly I caught up to him and stopped him.

"Hey Jake, please talk to me and tell me what's wrong" I said to him.

"You already know, just leave me alone" He replied.

"Fine be that way dork, I hope you have fun crying the whole day" I shouted, before running back into the school.

Luckily nobody caught me so I was all in the clear. I turned around and saw Alfonso standing there. He had a odd grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at Alfonso" I asked him.

"You" he replied.

"Why" I asked him.

"You are so beautiful" He said.

"I know that already, please Benny is drooling over me" I said.

"What about your other dorky friend Jake" Alfonso asked me.

"I don't know, look I gotta get to class I'll text you later" I said, heading class.

* * *

Jake's POV

Once I got home I sat on the couch and watched some TV. A hour into the show I got a text from Benny saying that Erica has lost her mind and is boy crazy. I guess Benny was trying to make a love potion but messed up and instead made a raging hormones potion. 4 seconds later I get a knock at my door. When I open the door guess who is standing there.

"Erica what are you doing here" I asked her.

Her eyes were like a golden color and she had her fangs out. She walked in and shut the door.

"Erica, get out of my house" I said to her.

She turned around and faced me, with a sadistic smile on her face. I don't think I'm gonna like where this is going.

"I'm thirsty" she said.

"Then got get a drink" I replied.

"For blood" she said.

By then I started backing away from her. I moved all the way upstairs, once I was up I ran towards my room. She grabbed my foot and I tripped, I crawled into my room. She slammed the door behind me closed. Quickly I stood up and put my hands out to push her way. She just grabbed my hands and intertwined them with hers. Then she backed me up against the wall. She was getting closer to biting me. Since I couldn't stop her physically what if I stopped her by outsmarting her. Quickly I thought of a way to stop her, then it hit me. If I kiss her that will block her from biting me. I don't want to kiss her but I guess I don't have a choice. I grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were as cold as ice. When I pulled away, she opened her eyes. Her eyes weren't yellow anymore and her fangs were away.

"Are you okay" I asked her.

She didn't respond but just looked at me. It looked like she was thinking of something. Then she turned around and climbed out the window.

"Later dork" she yelled before disappearing.

By far today had to be the weirdest day of them all.

**A/N: hope you guys like it, don't forget to review. This chapters question is: What do you think is on Erica's mind?**


	7. Chapter 7

House Arrest

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

4 month's later, Alfonso is still here and is close to getting Erica, I know it. She's turned on her friends not just me but also Benny and Ethan, she use to talk to us but since then it's been nothing but, well nothing. She's also talked less to Sarah. The reason she broke into my house is because of Benny and his failed attempt at making a love potion, also the love potion wiped her memory of the past month that happened, well it was back in February so it erased what happened during that month in her mind so it's basically like she skipped February. Alfonso basically has Erica in his grasp and not me, nor Benny and Ethan or Sarah for that matter can do anything about it. Last weekend my dad died, we were driving well I was driving and this truck swerved in front of us and collided with us from the side. The car went airborne and flipped 2 times landing on the right hand passenger side. My dad was killed instantly in the crash.

On The last day of school in June my teacher made a comment about what I was going to do this summer and I lost it, I beat him till he was on the ground. Then court happened and I was sentenced to house arrest until the last few days of summer. The court case was a few days after the last day of school. Today is June 18th. Benny and Ethan are probably outside hanging out.

I grabbed a garden gnome and grabbed the house and walked in my yard until my sensor thing on my ankle went off, I put the garden gnome on the ground. I walked back behind the gnome, so I had basically till I get to the curb of my house. Erica walked by my house and turned to face me.

"Dork what was that" she asked me.

"That was my sensor, you know on my ankle since I'm on house arrest" I replied.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to tan on my deck" She retorted, before walking back through her fence.

Let me draw you a map or actually word tell you a map if that makes any since to you. Let's say this is a cul-de-sac which it is, my house is the left in the middle, and Erica's is on the right of my house. Benny, Ethan and Sarah are to the left and right of me. Alfonso's house is like to the right, it's to the right of Sarah's house; I could see it from my room. Now this view on from the standpoint of you looking into the cul-de-sac. Anyway I've been doing nothing for the past day but just play videogames.

Another thing, I can't take this house arrest tracker sensor thing off my ankle because one I would break it and they would know and two I would probably have to do more time, so I'm just gonna leave it on. Dam it that's right, Ethan and Sarah left with her family on a vacation for a few weeks so it's just me and Benny. I sat on the couch and texted Benny "_Hey Benny, come over"_. A second later the doorbell rang.

"Sometimes I think you're standing there waiting for me to text you to come over" I said, letting him in.

"Yea I know" He replied.

We headed upstairs and sat down. I looked out my window and saw nothing suspicious until I looked at Alfonso's house. Something just splattered all over the windows. Quickly I grabbed my binoculars and looked at his house. The blinds were closed, damn.

"Benny did you see that" I asked him.

"See what" He replied.

"Alfonso's house" I said.

"No why" He asked me.

"Forget it" I replied.

Benny turned his attention to my side window, facing Erica's house. I looked over at her house and saw her sunbathing by the pool. She turned her head our direction, I thought she caught us but then she turned over on her stomach.

"Benny stop staring" I said, not taking my eyes off Erica.

"You stop then I'll stop" he shot back.

"On 3, 1…2…3" I said out loud, moving my gaze elsewhere.

I looked at Benny and saw he stopped looking at Erica also. This right now is officially the worst summer ever. Me and Benny decided to play videogames. A few hours later my mom got home.

"Jake, I swear all you do is play videogames" She said.

"Go out on the deck and do something outside" she added.

"Mom I'm busy" I replied.

She grabbed a pair of wire cutters and grabbed the game cable.

"You won't" I said to her.

She cut the cable and the game shut off.

"Mom I was about to have our team win the game" I protested.

"Jake, Benny go outside in the pool or something, you sensor thingy is waterproof so you will be fine" She said, walking out of the room.

Me and Benny got in the pool which was pretty warm. My mom got home early, it was only 10:23am, I guess nothing was going on at her work so she left. She didn't stay home for long though, she left a few minutes later. While I and Benny were just floating on rafts around the pool we heard music playing from over the fence. We both climbed on the fence and saw Erica jamming her I-pod to the max volume. Then I thought of the funniest thing to do.

"Benny I got a idea, I have a air horn in my room, I'll get it then I will levitate you over to Erica and you blow the air horn in her face then I will levitate you back over the fence, don't worry I can levitate people pretty fast" I said, looking at Benny who was already running into my house to get the air horn.

He came out a second later with it in his hand. I thought about levitating Benny up and in a second he was off the ground. Quickly I levitated him over to Erica, he was floating above her, and then he sounded the air horn. I quickly levitated him over back on the deck. Me and him were laying in deck chairs when we heard Erica's music stop.

"WHAT THE FUCK" she shouted.

She flew over to where we were and was looking at us. I acted as if I didn't notice her until I saw her shadow.

"Erica, when did you get here" I asked her.

"IF ONE OF YOU DORKS, EVERY DOES THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU IN HALF" she hissed.

"You won't rip your extremely good looking boyfriend in half" Benny said, standing up in front of her.

"Wanna try me" she retorted.

She was glaring at Benny, he sat back down in the deck chair.

"As for you, do not mess with me I won't hesitate to rip you in half" Erica said, looking at me.

"Would I do something like that" I said, looking at Benny who shook his head.

"Next time, I won't be so nice" she said, flying back over to her deck.

I looked over at Benny.

"My dear good friend Benny, our day has just begun" I said in a British accent.

"Indeed it has old chap" he replied in a British accent.

We fist bumped one another before getting comfortable in the deck chairs and just enjoying the weather. It was 85 degrees, and there are no clouds in the sky.

**A/N: hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Whole Day

**A/N: hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

Okay, I and Benny have the whole day ahead of us, the possibilities are endless. We both got up and headed back into my room. Once we got there we sat down and watched some TV.

"Dude it sucks, that Ethan and Sarah are gone" Benny said.

"Yea, but hey we can still bother Erica" I replied.

Benny laughed at that statement and just laid back on my couch.

"Do you think she is tanning right now, trying to get everything right for Alfonso" he asked me.

"Probably, but its Erica so who knows?" I replied back.

I grabbed my binoculars and looked towards Alfonso's house, the blinds were up again and I saw him wiping the window. It looked as if whatever was on the window was completely gone, now that I think about it, it had more of a reddish color like blood. Now the window is completely clean so whatever I guess I was just seeing things. Benny snatched the binoculars out of my hands and went to my side window again to look at Erica.

"Benny go ask her out" I said to him.

"No, well what do you think should I do it" He asked me.

"Yea" I replied.

"Come with me" he shot back.

"Can't remember, house arrest" I replied.

"Oh yea"

Benny got up and headed downstairs then hopped over the fence and in a second was standing right over Erica. I opened up my window to hear this.

"Uh, E-Erica" Benny said, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"What dork" Erica said, looking up at him.

"W-will y-you go on a date with me" He stammered.

Erica had a look in her eyed that ment, okay I'll do it so let's see what I get out of this.

"Sure" she replied standing up.

Benny's face got as red as a tomato.

"You you mean it" he said excitedly.

"Sure Benny, when and where" she said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Uh I don't know" he replied.

"How about I come over right now" She said.

"Okay" Benny replied, hopping over the fence and running up the stairs.

"SHE SAID YES" Benny screamed.

"Calm down man, congratulations, where are you taking her" I asked him.

Before Benny could answer my doorbell ring. I walked downstairs and saw Erica standing there in a bathing suit.

"Wrong house" I said, shutting the door in her face.

She caught the door with her foot and opened it.

"Where is the other dork" She hissed, looking around my house.

"I'm here Erica, my love" Benny shouted, running down the stairs.

Erica pushed me aside then went out on my deck. I shut the front door and walked out on the deck. Erica was laying in one of the deck chairs. My fence gate opened and shut. I turned and saw who was coming. It was Alfonso. His shirt had red stains on it.

"You're not invited here" I said, crossing my arms.

"I know, I'm here for Erica" he replied.

Erica jumped up and ran over to him and hugged him. They both turned around and started heading towards the gate.

"Wait" I said to both of them. They both turned around and looked at me.

"Why are there red stains on your shirt" I asked Alfonso.

He looked down at his shirt then took a few seconds to answer.

"I was working with my dad and a wooden board came and hit me in the chest, it cut me" He replied.

"Then why did you wait a few seconds to answer, if it happened maybe a hour or two ago that would still be fresh in your mind why did you pause for a few seconds to answer" I questioned him.

"You have no right to interrogate me, like I'm so sort of criminal" He shot back.

"Babe, let's just go" Erica said, pushing him towards the gate.

When they left I turned to face Benny who looked like his heart was broken.

"Dude, it's Erica don't get upset" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and leading him into the house.

"You know, I think I can come up with a potion to make her, you know not like Alfonso" Benny said, looking at me.

"Really" I asked him.

"Yea, but it will take me a few hours" he replied.

"Go get your stuff and start making it, I'll observe them through my window, something is off about the red stains on Alfonso's shirt, if he was a vampire I'm sure he would have licked them clean off, but he didn't and he also waited a few seconds to answer, so I'm gonna check them out you just go get working on your magic" I said, leading him to the door.

"Alright Jake, I'll be back in like two or 3 hours" He said, walking out the door.

"Alright man, talk to you later" I replied, shutting the door behind me.

I looked at the clock, it was only 11am so we had time.

**A/N: hope you guys liked the chapter, this chapter's question is: What do you think Alfonso is hiding.**


	9. Chapter 9

Observing Alfonso

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a few days, hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Ethan's POV

"So Sarah, do you I don't know want to dance" I said, looking away from her.

"Sure Ethan, I'd love that" she replied, holding out her hands.

I haven't been the excited since the first time I saw boobs, it's like a mini orgasm that turns into a bigger one. I wonder what Jake and Benny are doing.

* * *

Jake's POV

Benny came up the stairs at exactly 2pm.

"Alright man, well the potion was a bust but tell me what you found out" He said, sitting beside me.

"Alright, nothing unusual has happened for a while, except the occasional lights flickering off and on like someone is entering the room." I replied.

Erica walked out of his house and headed straight for hers. I looked over and saw that her deck was set up for a party. She went straight to the pool and floated around. A minute later a girl entered Alfono's house. Benny was too distracted by Erica so I checked on Alfonso. The blinds were closed, I heard a small scream then blood covered the blinds. The fuck is going on. I have this all on my video camera, mind you so this is footage. I was using my binoculars earlier to see what was happening.

"Benny check this footage out" I said, pulling him away from my side window.

He looked at the tape then looked at me.

"Jake, that's fresh blood" He said, his face going pale.

"Do you think he is a murderer" I asked him.

"Don't know" He replied.

"Benny, tonight Erica is having a party, Alfonso will be going, I need you to go into his house and find out what's what can you do that" I asked him.

"Jake, I I'm kinda scared to do that" He said.

"I know, but just do it, besides if I let you watch while I enter, you'll be staring at Erica's body so you go and I watch, don't worry though, I have two walkie talkies so I radio you if something goes bad" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright man I can do this" He replied.

"Good, because we strike tonight" I said.

We waited a few hours, I charged my video camera and kept tabs on Erica's party. When Alfonso left, Benny headed out to go to his house. Erica and Alfonso plus the other guest were talking.

"Benny your doing good, the party is going smooth" I said through the walkie talkie.

"Alright I'm in" He said.

"Search around the house and keep recording with my video camera, and radio me when you're coming out of the house, I'll radio you if something goes bad" I replied.

Benny radioed a few times saying that his house was filled with hunting gear and bear traps, and then he found a set of wooden stakes.

"Jake, the blood on his shirt was for a reason" Benny radioed in.

"Which was"

"Alfonso is a vampire hunter, I think he is luring vampires, such as Erica and Sarah to help him on his quest for killing them" Benny radioed.

"Good work man, keep exploring" I replied.

I looked over through the side window and saw Erica and Alfonso fighting. Alfonso stormed off through the gates.

"Benny get out of there, Alfonso is on his way over" I said through the walkie talkie.

"Okay" He replied.

Alfonso opened the front door and walked in while Benny climbed out the seconds story window and shut it, hopping down and running straight towards my house. I observed the house, everything was quiet until the windows opened and Alfonso was looking at Benny, then he shifted his gaze to my room. Probably because I had a light on. Shit, he spotted me. Benny burst through my door and shut it, locking it.

"Benny, I owe you man" I said, giving him a friendly hug.

"Yea, hey man here is your camera, if you don't mind I'm gonna head home, I'll talk to you tomorrow" He said, walking out.

"Alright man, lay" I shouted.

I went downstairs. My cellphone was vibrating, my mom texted me "_Hey, I've had a little too much to drink with my friends, I will be home tomorrow morning, watch over the house and let the dog out, love you – mom"_.

I let my dog out, grabbed a piece of pizza from the fridge along with a bottle of water, let my dog back in and locked up the house and headed to my room. When I got back to my room I saw Erica sitting on my bed looking a bit upset and angry.

"What are you doing in my house" I asked her.

"Alfonso is being a asshole, but he also told me you were spying on him, what is that about" she asked me, getting up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied.

I set my pizza and water bottle down on the table. She grabbed me and pinned me against a wall.

"Tell me, or I will turn you into a vampire" She hissed, showing her fangs.

"Alright, just take it easy, I did spy on him" I said, slowly.

"Why" she hissed.

"Because something was up, I have footage showing what was up" I said, pointing to my camera.

"If this footage is not believable I will turn you into a vampire" She said, sitting down by my camera.

I pulled up the video and showed it to her, she looked at it intently. When it got to the secret room in his office, there was all his vampire hunting equipment. Then the video ended.

"Well" I said, waiting for the inevitable.

"I don't believe you" she said, grabbing me by my shirt.

She started getting closer to me. I don't know what came over me but I started crying.

"Why are you crying" she said, stopping in her tracks for my blood.

"Because, you don't see it, Alfonso doesn't care for you, he's using you for his advantage on the other vampires and when he kills, them he'll kill you" I said, between sobs.

"Why do you care what happens to me" she asked me.

"Because… I- I love you, I loved you since I first saw you" I said, not looking her in the eyes.

I looked up at her and was met with a pair of lips on mine. When we pulled away she looked at me for a moment.

"This never happened between us, no matter how bad it feels to hide this, this never happened, got it" She hissed.

"Yea" I replied.

She pulled me in for a hug, it lasted for like 10 minutes. We just stood there and held each other.

"Now I remember" she said.

"Remember what" I asked her.

"Remember when we went to your grandma's house, can we go there" she asked me.

"No" I replied.

"Why" she protested.

"She died a few hours after we left, Erica" I said, pulling away from her.

"That's why I've always questioned you and Alfonso, it hurts me to lose family but when I lose friends and possible the girl I want to marry, I start not acting myself and start acting nosy" I said, laughing at the last sentence.

"So, you know then" she asked me

"Know what" I answered back.

"Know that I have feelings for you, but I also have feelings for Alfonso" she said.

"Erica drop him, he's gonna kill you if you don't" I said, letting go of her.

"I don't know, but I do know that I won't turn you into a vampire, I'll text you in the morning" She said, kissing me one more time before disappearing.

I laid down on my bed, ate my pizza, drank my water and watched some TV before falling asleep.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review. This chapter's question is: Who do you think Erica loves more, even though she found out what Alfonso was hiding?**


	10. Chapter 10

Keeping Secrets

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm busy, I'm gonna try to update at least once or twice a week, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

When I woke up, I noticed I wasn't in my bed anymore, I was laying on cold pavement of what looked like a garage. There was no car in the garage, no windows either only one door that leads into the house. I pulled out my cellphone and saw that I had 17 unread text messages from Erica and only 2 text messages from Benny, I started with Erica.

_Message 1 (7:30am): Hey, you awake?_

_Message 2 (8am): Jake, you awake know?_

_Message 3 (8:15am): WAKE UP DORK!_

_Message 4 (9am): I'm in your house, you're not here, also your ankle detector brace came off, the wiring in it is cut, it's on your bed, you mom called and said that she will be home late._

_Message 5 (9:02am): I'm getting worried, where are you?_

_Message 6 (9:09am) JAKE WHERE ARE YOU TEXT ME BACK!_

_Message 7 (10am): If this is some sort of joke it's not funny!_

_Message 8 (12pm): My phone died, I've waited a minute to see if you replied to any of my last 7 messages you didn't, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU IM GETTING SCARED!_

_Message 9 (12:15pm): Benny and me are at your house wondering WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE_

_Message 10 (12:30pm): That's it I'm tracking your phone_

_Message 11 (1pm): Your phone is not coordinated, WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE TEXT ME BACK NOW!_

_Message 12 (1:05pm): Come on, I miss you your joke isn't funny me and Benny both are worried about you, tell me where you are I'll come get you, please, I… I need you, Benny needs you._

_Message 13 (2:29pm): I'm flying around our neighborhood, where are you, just tell me already and reply to MY TEXT MESSAGES_

_Message 14 (3pm): PLEASE TEXT ME BACK, IF YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT, I'LL SAY IT, I LOVE YOU AND RIGHT NOW I NEED YOU TEXT ME BACK NOW 3_

_Message 15 (4pm): This is the last text message I send you before I start going searching for you with Alfonso_

_Message 16 (7pm): DON'T TELL ME YOUR PHONE IS TURNED OFF!_

_Message 17 (11:30pm): My phone died again__, is yours off, are you ignoring me? Please text me back, btw your mom just got home._

Now for Benny's messages

_Message 1 (11:35pm): DUDE I FOUND A HOTDOG, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD HOT DOGS, ALSO WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Message 2 (12am): I ordered pizza, extra pepperoni? I'll save some for you when we find you bro._

My phone battery itself was blinking, which means I only had 30 seconds worth of a phone call before it dies completely, but it takes like 10 seconds for it to be picked up, I gotta pick one, Erica or Benny? Erica. Quickly I punched in her number and waited for it to ring.

"JAKE WHERE ARE YOU" She shouted.

"I DON"T HAVE MUCH TIME, IS ALFONSO WITH YOU OR IN HIS HOUSE, JUST TELL ME" I screamed into the phone.

"He's at his house, he's going into his garage" She replied back, quickly.

"I'll come get…"

The call dropped and the phone died, fuck. The door opened and Alfonso walked in with a dog whistle and a handgun, he turned on the dog whistle, it blocked me from thinking, which I could use to get my way out of here.

"Tell me, what is more important to you, your life or your friends" He asked me.

"3 seconds" He quickly added.

"Friends" I replied quickly.

"Nope" He retorted, aiming his gun up at me.

BOOM, when I opened my eyes I was in a park, it was beautiful and just pure white was around me. A familiar looking lady came into view, I walked up to her and I realized that it was my grandma.

"Oh Jake, how I wish you got here much later, and at such a young age, that man had no right taking your life from you" She said, smiling sadly.

"You mean I'm dead" I asked her.

"Well yes, but you are not dead completely, you're here but your still alive, you're in a critical state, that's why you see white around you, once you've died completely the white will fade away and you will see paradise" She replied, standing up to hug me.

"Am I gonna die completely" I stammered out.

"That's up to your friends to decide sweetheart not me nor you, come have a sit with grandma" She said sweetly, patting the empty seat next to her on the bench.

* * *

Erica's POV

I ripped down Alfonso's front door, I'm covered in a blind rage, Alfonso came walking out, when he saw me he started running. Quickly I tackled him to the ground and wrapped him up in Duck Tape and put him in a closet. A door was open partially, I opened it and saw Jake laying there, pale skin, losing blood, his eyes still had a little bit of color left. Benny came running into the garage behind me.

"Erica, he's only gonna bleed for about 30 more seconds till he bleeds out to death, I can't get a potion, there's no spell I can say that will give you more time or stop the bleeding, there is only one way you can save him" Benny said, looking up at me.

"Dork what is it" I said, forcefully.

"Your gonna have to turn him, turn him into a vampire, inject venom through his entire body, it will stop the blood loss and in return regenerate any lost blood, I doubt he will experience the pain since he's in a critical state" Benny replied, as fast as he could.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Jake's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was on a couch, more importantly my couch. Erica and Benny were both looking at me.

"What, what happened, I feel strange, this weird craving for blood" I said, looking at both of them.

"Jake, please don't be mad but I had to turn you into a vampire in order to save you" Erica replied, looking down.

"On the bright side we get to live forever" She added.

"YOU WHAT, ERICA IF THAT'S WHAT YOU HAD TO DO TO SAVE ME, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME BLED OUT TO DEATH, THANK'S A LOT, NOW I CAN'T DIE A NORMAL LIFE" I screamed at her.

"I DID THIS FOR YOU, MORE IMPORTANTLY I DID THIS FOR US, EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR US, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY, I THOUGHT OUT OF ALL PEOPLE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY I DID THIS, I SEE HOW IT IS NOW, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, I HATE YOU" She screamed back, crying as she ran out the door.

"Wow… that's deep" Benny said, waiving bye at me then walking out the door.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Eternity

**A/N: final chapter, got here so soon, don't worry I will have another MBAV story up soon, my do a sequel to my other one, The Actor and The Singer. Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

I just stood there for a moment thinking of what to do. I could go and apologize or wait and call her, though I doubt she'd call back. Fuck it, I just figure it out as I go. Quickly I ran out of my house and flew over to Erica's window and looked through. She was sitting on her bed, her head in a pillow crying. Slowly I opened the window and climbed in. Erica looked up from her pillow and hissed at me.

"Erica, I'm sorry" I said, pulling her up from her bed.

On the outside she plays hard to get but on the inside she's really emotional, loving and caring. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, holding her tight.

"Really I am, I didn't mean to freak out on you like that I guess I just lost it after finding out that now I'm a vampire" I said laughing.

"What's so funny" She asked me.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Do you forgive me" I asked her.

"Alright Jake, I forgive you" She replied, kissing my neck.

Her lips felt so cold, but then again why should I care it's not like she can revamp me if that's even possible which I doubt it is. I pulled away from her embrace and looked at her. Her face was still red along with her bloodshot eyes and fresh tears were forming in them. Then I pulled her back into the embrace. All of a sudden I realized why not start my life now, I mean it's never going to end right? I'll spend it with Erica.

"You one good thing about vampire is" I said to her.

"What" she asked me.

"I can love you forever" I replied, kissing her.

**A/N: and that my friends is where the story ends, did you like it? Also shortest chapter in the story I think. For Alfonso, let's just say he got out and left, knowing that he failed killing the vampires of Whitechapel. New story will be up soon, do you guys have any ideas or thoughts you want me to do or consider for the new story, though it might be a week or two before it get's published.**


End file.
